


Fokus

by RizaAilhard



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizaAilhard/pseuds/RizaAilhard
Summary: Konsentrasi pada pekerjaanmu, prajurit! Letnan Hawkeye sedang menganalisa peta kota Central.





	Fokus

**Author's Note:**

> Judul: Fokus  
> Penulis: Riza Ailhard, bukan Hawkeye  
> Karakter/POV: Nah, ini baru Riza Hawkeye  
> Setting: Suatu malam di FMAB  
> Disclaimer: She belongs to Colonel- Oke! Punya Hiromu Arakawa. Senang kalian?

Malam itu, di bawah tanah Laboraturium Tiga Central, kau nyaris dihabisi seorang – _atau se-apa cocoknya untuk_ – homunculus Lust. Beruntung bagimu, Mustang datang tepat waktu sebelum tubuh zirah Alphonse hancur berkeping-keping untuk melindungimu. Beruntung sebelum jari-jari tajam Lust menyentuh kulitmu.

Setelah itu kau membawa kolonel bodoh itu ke rumah sakit, dengan bantuan pasukan militer lain yang ada di Laboraturium Tiga. Tak lupa dengan Jean Havoc yang terluka parah di ruang eksperimen misterius. Kau menghubungi Falman untuk menjaga Kolonel Mustang dan Letnan Havoc di rumah sakit. Dia mengeluh karena mendapat tugas yang serupa dengan tugas sebelumnya – _menjaga Barry Si Pembunuh_ –, dan kali ini dia harus menjaga atasannya yang sedang cedera parah. Kau bilang padanya hanya berjaga beberapa jam bersama Alphonse.

Sementara itu, kau ke apartemen Fuery dengan dua alasan. Pertama, meminjam seragam militer cadangan miliknya, dan kedua, untuk mendiskusikan jalur bawah tanah yang ada di Laboraturium Tiga Central. Di luar apartemen, Hayate menyapamu dengan riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

“Sersan, aku pinjam peta kota Central milikmu,” ujarmu padanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera mengambilnya dan membetang peta itu di atas meja. Kau menghitung jarak yang kau tempuh saat berada di lorong bawah tanah itu hingga ke gerbang misterius tempat kau dan Alphonse bertemu homunculus Lust. Selagi kau berpikir menentukan jaraknya, kau teringat dengan Kolonel Mustang. Ada bekas luka bakar di pinggangnya. Lelaki itu terluka parah.

Dasar ceroboh, gerutumu dalam hati.

Kau teringat saat Lust mengatakan ia telah membunuh atasanmu. Saat itu kau mempercayai kata-kata homunculus itu hingga kehilangan akal. Kau sangat murka dan menembakkan semua peluru milikmu kepada Lust. Tak ada satupun tembakan yang meleset dari titik fatal bagi manusia. Tapi sayangnya lawanmu adalah homunculus yang nyaris _immortal_ , abadi. Peluru tak akan membunuhnya, berapa kalipun kau menembaknya.

_Mengapa aku melakukannya?_

Kau menangis saat pelurumu habis. Bukan karena kau takut serangan balik Lust. Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak takut melawannya. Bahkan kau ingin sekali benar-benar menghabisinya. Kau menangis karena kau tidak bisa mengirim homunculus itu ke neraka. _Agar kolonel bodoh itu tidak mati sia-sia_.

Tangis itu justru berubah makna menjadi tangis keputusasaan. Kau kehabisan amunisi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. _Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan Roy Mustang_. Kau putus asa.

Kau menangisinya.

Perasaanmu bercampur aduk dalam tangismu. Roy Mustang, lelaki itu, kolonel bodohmu. Langkahnya selalu kau dukung, apalagi sejak saat itu.

_“Saya akan ikut ke neraka jika memang Anda meminta saya untuk melakukannya.”_

Itu kata-katamu saat dia mengangkatmu menjadi asisten pribadinya setelah perang di Ishval.

Kau menangisinya karena menghadapi kenyataan yang sulit kau percaya. Roy Mustang sudah mati. Kau membiarkan dirimu yang tanpa pertahanan berlutut di depan Lust yang ingin mengirimmu ke neraka. Bahkan kau menyuruh Alphonse pergi daripada melindungimu.

_Mengapa kulakukan itu tadi?_

Kau menyadari tindakanmu bukanlah tindakan seorang prajurit militer di medan perang. Dan malam tadi adalah medan perang dengan musuh yang lebih sadis daripada dirimu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau tidak boleh putus asa.

Saat itu Kolonel Mustang muncul di belakang Lust dan menghabis homunculus itu tanpa ampun. Kau tak percaya dengan penglihatanmu. Dia masih hidup tapi dia cedera parah. Dengan wajah penuh air mata kau menghampirinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah membakar Lust hidup-hidup.

_“Lupakan tentang aku, kau perlu pertolongan sekarang!”_

Itu kata-katamu saat dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Kau sangat peduli padanya. Sangat peduli.

“Letnan Hawkeye? Anda tidak apa-apa?”

Pertanyaan Fuery membuatmu kembali ke dunia nyata. Kau merasakan wajahmu menghangat di malam yang dingin itu. Beruntung, penerangan di rumah Fuery tidak terlalu terang. Warna merah jambu di pipimu tidak akan terlihat si kacamata itu.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sersan.”

Baru kali ini kau kehilangan konsentrasi saat sedang bertugas.

**Author's Note:**

> Telah dipublikasi juga di situs fan work sebelah. Terima kasih telah menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
